


Blood Red and Golden Yellow

by INickayeI



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Human Transformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INickayeI/pseuds/INickayeI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle in Hong Kong, three sole survivors of the attacks fled the scene just in time. They were Galvatron, Stinger, and Lockdown.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Bumblebee, the youngest and the only female of the group, is acting strange whenever she is around her red male counterpart Stinger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- All transformers are humans.

**9:00 am, Saturday**

 

Bumblebee, the only female Autobot on the team and the youngest Autobot, who only stood at 5'5 and at the age of 14, is sleeping peacefully while hugging a yellow stuffed animal in her bed. While she is sleeping, she is currently having a wonderful dream.. well to her.

"... Stinger.." Bumblebee muttered in her sleep.

Just then, she was woken up from her slumber by a loud noise. Using her elbows, she lifted herself up so she can be sitting up on her bed. She rubbed her eyes in exhaustion and yawned beautifully. She slowly got out of bed and out her bedroom door. Then she slowly made her way to the source of the noise.

 

**The Living Room**

 

Bumblebee slowly opened the door to the Living Room and was angered to see who caused the noise. It was Crosshairs, a 17 year old Autobot who always wears green clothing. Standing at 6'2, he can be a jerk sometimes, especially toward Bumblebee.

The green Autobot looked at Bumblebee, who just entered the Living Room. He smirked.

"What's Little Yellow doing out of bed this early?" Crosshairs sarcastically said with a smirk on her face.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "You woke me up didn't you?"

Crosshairs laughed. "Maybe I did.. maybe I didn't."

The little Autobot rushed toward Crosshairs wrapped both of her hands around the green Autobot's neck, although it didn't hurt him in the slightest, only bring a smirk to his face yet again.

"You make me laugh," he said.

Just as Bumblebee was going to attempt to choke the life out of him, the big hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that Optimus Prime, a 28 year old Autobot who wears red and blue clothing, and stands at 6'5, looked at her with a disappointed look.

The little female Autobot was speechless.  _I'm in big trouble..._ she thought to herself. Then Optimus placed both hands on her and lifted her off of Crosshairs.

"Bee.. come here," Optimus said in a serious tone. Bumblebee was frightened.  _What is he gonna do?_

 

**Optimus' Room**

 

Bumblebee stood in front of Optimus, looking up at the taller man. She had her hands in front of her, holding each other. In Optimus' perspective, he looked down at the yellow female, with her hands in his pockets and had a serious look. Bumblebee gulped.

"What happened?" Optimus asked Bee.

She didn't know what to say. If she spoke the truth, and revealed that she was the one who wrapped her hands around his neck, she would be in serious trouble. However, if she lied, and Optimus found out, she would be in MORE trouble.

"Bee," Optimus gained the female's attention, who is startled even more. "What happened?"

Bumblebee sighed and spoke the truth. "Optimus.. I.. was going to choke him..."

Optimus sighed and spoke again. "Why?"

"... because he.. woke me up..."

The taller man sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder, and crouched down to meet Bee's height. "You know violence for this particular reason is unnecessary."

Bumblebee gulped, and a few tears broke out of her eyes. Optimus raised an eyebrow. Without word, Bumblebee hugged Optimus tightly, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Optimus was confused, although he hugged back. "What's wrong?"

Bumblebee spoke, although it wasn't as clear due to her crying. "I.. just miss somebody.."

The taller man sighed.  _Drama, I bet_ he thought to himself. "Who?"

Bee hesitated to reveal his name. Obviously she would become a laughing stock of the group if she told his name. If she didn't then Optimus would still question her. She gulped and said the word, "Stinger."

Optimus was shocked. She misses one of the guys who attacked Hong Kong. "Why?" The female simply shook her head, and Optimus pulled away. "Want me to take you to KSI?"

Bee looked up at Optimus. She smiled as she wiped her tears away and nodded.

 

**Drift's Bugatti, on their way toward KSI.**

 

Optimus had Drift, a 17 year old Autobot who wears blue clothing, take Bumblebee to KSI in his blue Bugatti Veyron. Drift was completely oblivious to the fact that Bumblebee missed Stinger so much. He questioned why Bee wanted to go to KSI.

As Drift pulled up at the front of the building, he said, "Go around back and there's a door. The front cannot be accessed right now." Bee nodded and exited the Bugatti. It immediately drove off as Bee exited and walked towards the back.

The female one was so excited to see Stinger again. Although the last time they saw each other, Stinger was beating the hell out of her. Bee simply brushed that off as a distant memory and considered Stinger to be a changed man and Stinger would become Bee's lover.

As Bumblebee was about to enter the back door, she saw the red Pagani Huayra. That's Stinger's car! She walked toward it, and was greeted by a 14 and a half year old teenager leaning against the car, with a can of Cola in his hands. He was wearing a blood red hoodie and black jeans, followed by J's.

"Haven't seen you in a while," the teenager said smiling.

Bee ran up to him and hugged him tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Stinger... I missed you.."

 

TO BE CONTINUED! 1/10

 


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee tells Stinger something he expected her to never say to him ever in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be POVs for every character for now on.

**10:05 am, behind KSI -**

 

**Stinger's POV**

Wow.. I was surprised. Like.. REALLY surprised. This little girl, who fought me in Hong Kong which resulted in me beating the shit out of her, actually hugged me. Seriously. She fucking hugged me. In fact she's STILL HUGGING ME. All I did was say something to her with a nice tone and here she is hugging me.

I saw her lift up her head from my shoulder and look me straight in the eye, with a "loving" look on her face. Our chests were pressed together and she had her arms wrapped around my neck. All I did was stare back at her beautiful blue eyes. I didn't wrap my arms around her. I had a different look on my face: a confused expression.

"Are you happy to see me again?" the little Autobot asked me in an adorable tone. All I did was look at her, not saying a word.

She giggled. "Are you shocked at this behavior?" I nodded.

I asked her, "Why are you treating me like this?"

She was confused. "Define this."

I cleared my throat and explained this scenario. "Well.. to start off, you first met me in KSI. CEO's, designers, and other employees told me that I was better than you in every way. Then you got mad and punched me right in the stomach. And then I was in Hong Kong, along with the other KSI 'warriors' and Galvatron. Then I was beating the crap out of you. You were practically crying and telling me to stop, and I never stopped. Then here we are, you hugging me and I am so confused."

Bumblebee giggled yet again. "Well that was before." I sighed.

"Why are you like this all of a sudden?" I asked in a serious tone this time.

She giggled yet again. "Will this answer your question?"

All of a sudden, she pressed her lips against mine and started a kiss. She held it for 10 seconds and pulled away.

 

**Bumblebee's POV**

I actually kissed him! I've waited this moment since the day I punched him right in the stomach! I knew I felt something in him, something passionate. I even felt a six pack when my fists impacted his stomach. I knew this day would come, the day where I would kiss him and I would finally be his!

However, it didn't turn out the way I expected it to be. Stinger backed away from me almost immediately and covered his mouth. His eyes were wide open and he was staring at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong?" I asked him in a concerned look. I had my hands behind my back.

He removed his hand from his mouth and stared at me. "What the hell was that?" I was surprised. Did he not enjoy it?

"Am I bad at this?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No! You just kissed me! After all the bad things I've done, your lips pressed mine!" He shouted in a serious tone, and yet a calm tone.

My eyes were wide open. He shouted at me. Why? I thought he had enjoyed it. "Did you enjoy it?"

He calmed down. "Well.. yeah.." he said. I could tell he hesitated to tell me that. I was overjoyed. Yay! He enjoyed his first kissed! MY first kiss!

"How about another?" I asked him as I smiled. I felt his hands land on each of my shoulders.

He smiled and gently threw me against a wall. We were away from the KSI building, meaning we were away from the people. I looked at him in a worried look. What was he going to do? He stood in front of me and placed his hands on my cheeks. He smirked.

"We both know you're going to enjoy this even more," he said in a calm tone. I smiled and he pressed his lips against mine. I embraced the kiss and wrapped both of my arms around his neck, and stood on my tippy-toes so I can get more comfortable. I was only up to his chin. Then I moved my arms down to his arms and I felt his hard muscles. His arms were so muscular.

 

**Galvatron's POV**

I walked along the long hallways inside the KSI building. Stinger was supposed to give me some paper work, but he never showed up. In fact, he never was seen inside the building. I was worried. Not for him, but for the paper work. That work was prominent. I needed it for some work I need. If I don't have that, there's a good chance I'll be fired from this career. I don't want that. I'm the lead Warrior in KSI, the best one they have. I'm the biggest and the strongest. I can't be fired and have some other guy replace me. No way. Noo way.

I walked into one of the offices and asked the lady, "Do you know where Stinger is?"

She shook her head. "No Galvatron. I haven't seen him around. No one, not even Joshua has seen him around. Did he take a day off?"

I shook my head. "No. He emailed me that the paper work is finished and he'll give it to me today at KSI."

She frowned. "Well, I'm sorry. Want me to call his name again?"

I nodded and she turned on a microphone. "Stinger, report to KSI Floor 5 immediately."

I thanked her and walked out the door. I walked along the hallways again and sat down on a chair. I pulled out a phone and texted him.  _Where are you? I need that paper work._

 

**Stinger's POV again**

I still had my lips pressed against the yellow Autobot for about 3 minutes now. I pulled away as I felt my phone vibrate within my pocket. She had her arms wrapped around my neck.

"What's wrong?" Bee asked me. I looked at her.

"Someone texted me," I said. I looked at who texted me and I almost had a heart attack. It was Galvatron, asking me where am I and where's the paper work. I completely forgot about that! Shit! If he gets fired then I get the blame! I'll get fired, too!"

Bumblebee noticed my expression and looked concerned. "Is everything okay?"

I sighed. "No.. I forgot to give Galvatron something.... and we might get fired." She was shocked. She pushed me toward the KSI building and urged me to go quick. I held out my hand. She was confused. "What?"

"I want you to come with me," I said as I waited patiently to hold my hand so we can walk inside the building together. She nodded and ran toward me. Instead of taking my hand, she jumped on my back and I gave her a piggyback ride. I looked at her and walked fast toward the entrance.

 

**Galvatron's POV again**

I walked along the hallways. I'm getting impatient now! If Stinger isn't here I'm calling him! But as I walked down the hallway, I saw a red shirted teenage walk out of the elevator with a yellow shirted girl on his back. That's Stinger! But's who's the girl?

I walked toward them and Stinger stopped before me. "Where were you?"

Stinger gulped and responded. "I.. caught up in the moment."

I asked him, "what do you mean?"

The girl responded for me, "he spent time with his  _girlfriend_."

Girlfriend? Who-- no. The yellow-shirted girl.. is.. Stinger's...

 

_girlfriend_

 

**TO BE CONTINUED! 2/10**

 


	3. Sit Down and Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee starts having flashbacks of her terrible past, so Stinger tries to comfort her.

_**KSI Building - Stinger's POV, 10:25 am** _

Girlfriend? What is she talking about? Yeah, we kissed for like 3 minutes, but we never asked each other out. I didn't know what she was talking about. If she thinks we're dating, she's wrong. I need to tell her.

Before I was able to walk her toward a private room, Galvatron had to interrupt me. "Where's the paper work?"

Shit. I completely forgot that I owed him the work. I left it in my car, yeah that's easy to get, but seriously, it took 10 minutes for the elevator to get us to the 5th floor. That's how slow KSI's elevators work here.

"The paper work is in my car..." I reluctantly told him. Obviously he wasn't happy with me.

"Well then go get it!" he yelled. "I don't have all day!"

I nodded and grabbed Bee's arm. She looked at me and I walked toward the elevator, causing her to be gently pulled. She regained her balance and walked regularly next to me. The elevator wasn't so far, so there was enough time to get the paper work for Galvatron.

We reached the elevator and I opened it. I had to be gentleman, so I moved aside and let Bee go in first. Then I went in and set the destination to the lobby floor. The doors closed before us and we descended down.

Bee tugged my arm, getting my attention. I looked at her and gave her a confused look.

"What?" I politely said to her. She frowned.

"You're mad at me.. aren't you?" She asked me. Her voice, was so beautiful yet sounded so depressed. I raised an eyebrow.

"What're you talking about?" I asked her. Honestly, I didn't know what she meant by that.

 

_**Bumblebee's POV** _

 I was sad, very sad inside. I knew he was mad at me. I knew I should have never said the word "girlfriend." My dreams of winning him are now devastated.

"Bee?" Stinger tried to get my attention. All I did was look at his blood red eyes that stared right back at my blue eyes. He placed a hand on my cheek. "What's wrong? Why do you think I'm mad?"

I took a deep breath and hesitated explained the situation. "I used the word girlfriend." He signed.

"So what?"

I tippy-toed to meet the height of us chin, and looked at his blood red eyes for a closer look to his face. He looked down at my blue eyes. "What?"

"So what if you used the word girlfriend?" He asked me. I could tell he was holding in a laugh. Was he not mad?

I pressed my lips against his and started a kiss. Obviously he was a little surprised at first by embraced it. I pulled away and hugged him.

What I said, I never thought of saying. "Will you go out with me?"

Before he could respond, the doors opened in front of us. I let go of him and he held my hand. I held it as well and he walked toward the entrance of the lobby.

 

**_Stinger's POV - Outside of KSI_ **

I was still holding Bumblebee's hand as we were walking toward my car. Eventually I let go of her and unlocked my car door. I walked over to it and opened it. I dug through the entire car, but I couldn't find the paper work. I knew I didn't leave it at home or anything. In fact, I remember putting it smack down right on the passenger seat when I drove here.

Bumblebee walked behind me and hugged me from behind. I blushed and continued to search through my car. I dug through old piles of paper work that wasn't needed for my career anymore. She was obviously worried about me. She knew that if I didn't find my paper work for Galvatron, me and him would be fired from KSI. I don't want that and I'm sure that Galvatron wouldn't want that either.

Finally, after searching under the passenger seat, I found the paper work that Galvatron needed. I let out a relieved sigh and looked behind me. Bee wasn't there. Instead she was leaning against the back door of my car. She looked traumatized.

 

_**Bumblebee's Horrific Flashback - Hong Kong, Bumblebee's POV** _

I was running through an alley away. Behind me was my fellow Autobots fighting brainwashed KSI warriors. I wasn't only running from them, but I was running from something even more frightening than them. He was probably more intimidating than Galvatron, which was KSI's biggest, strongest, meanest, and most serious warrior ever hired.

I slipped over a puddle of water and fell on my stomach. Someone else's blood was all over my clothes and mud was all over me. I heard footsteps behind me, slowly making their way toward me.

"Don't be afraid Bee... I won't  _sting.._ " I heard a calm yet frightening voice behind me. I quickly got up and turned around to see who it was. It was a teenage who was taller than me wearing a blood red hoodie, black jeans and J's. I couldn't make up his face, but I quickly knew who it was when he took a few more steps toward me. It was my male counterpart Stinger, hired by KSI. He had his hands tucked in his hoodie's pockets and he has an eerie smirk on his face. His blood red eyes was looking at my blue frightened eyes.

"Let's end this game of tag.." He slowly walked toward me and I ran as fast as I could. I followed the path of the alley way. I didn't want to look back; it wasn't worth it. He was chasing me; I knew it. I maneuvered around dumpsters blocking my path and debris in front of me. I hopped over abandoned vehicles and slid under used furniture. Again, I didn't want to look back. I knew the second I would turn around he would either me right in front of me or right on my tail.

I stopped in the middle of a long alley. I was breathing heavily. I never ran this fast in my life. In fact, I was never this tired in my life either. No one could be this frightening to scare me like this. I was traumatized. Before I was able to sit down and rest, I was grabbed my two hands and was thrown against a wall. I tried to move, but someone was holding me. I looked at who was restraining me and saw Stinger. He caught up to me.

I stared right into his blood red eyes. "Aww... little Bee is scared.. did I frighten you?" He sarcastically said.

I nodded. "Please.. just let me go.." He shook his head.

"I'm not letting my _prize_ run off.. you had me run all the way here just to claim you.." he said in a frightening tone. I tried to scream, but my instinct told me not to.

Stinger threw me to the ground and held both of my hands together with one hand. I tried to break free of my bondage, but he was far too strong for me. I saw his muscular arms. I compared them to my scrawny, girly arms and I knew I wouldn't be powerful enough to break free.

"It's gonna be a long day..." he said as he beat me down with his other hand. I broke out in tears and felt his feet and fists hit me repeatedly. I could feel intense pain. It was far worse than how Barricade beat me down, Soundwave, or even Starscream.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" I begged him in agony, but he wouldn't stop. He continued to kick and punch me. His smirk turned into an angry look as he continued to mercilessly beat me down.

Before he could deliver the final blow, I heard the sound of a truck. Optimus! Stinger heard it, too, and stopped hitting me.

"See you soon.. _babe.._ " He took off and hopped over a fence. He was never to be seen again. I only lied there in pain, staring at Stinger making his escape. I felt Optimus' hands grab me and carry me to safety.

 

_**End of Flashback - Stinger's POV** _

I noticed Bumblebee's face. I was worried for her.

"Bee," I tried to get her attention. Finally she snapped out of it and was breathing heavily.

"Bee! 'You okay?" I wanted to know if she was okay. Instead she hugged me tightly. She kissed my cheek and said something in a faint tone. "You scared me.."

At first I didn't know what she was talking about.. but soon I pieced the puzzle together. She was remembering the horrific things I did to her back in Hong Kong. I chased her, restrained her, and beat her down. I regret it all today. I should have never done that. Galvatron and I were the only KSI warriors that weren't brainwashed, but we had to follow Joshua's orders.

I hugged back, with a single tear flow through my eyes. "I'm sorry.." She opened my car door and she made me sit down. She entered the car and closed the door. She sat down on my lap and was in a position where she was facing me. She grabbed my cheeks and kissed me. I hugged her. She pulled away and hugged me. I kissed her.

"Just sit down.. and relax," I said as I stroke her head with my hand. Her blonde hair was soft and beautiful. Then I got my hand and moved it up and down against her back. Eventually I put her asleep.

"Just sit down.. and.. relax.." I said as I closed my eyes.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED! 3/10**

 


End file.
